


Angel, Let Me Help You With Your Wings

by Michael_Demos



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Opposites Attract, Version M Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Takes place in the beginning of Marco Smurf and the Pepper Pirates, before Dreamy sets sail. Miller has something to tell his whimsical friend.
Relationships: Miller Smurf/Dreamy Smurf
Kudos: 5





	Angel, Let Me Help You With Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> When You Come Back Down, by Nickel Creek
> 
> Also posted in the Smurfy Songfics work.

Dreamy was an angel.

To Miller, that is.

The sensible Smurf couldn’t quite remember when exactly he’d fallen in love with the head-in-the-clouds Smurf, but one thing was for sure- he loved him and wanted to be there for him come what may.

So a bright spring morning found Miller in the forest, collecting wildflowers. He couldn’t help but hum a few familiar notes, part of the song he and Dreamy had sung together when they’d gone on that carpet ride the month before.

_“A new fantastic point of view/no one to tell us no, or where to go/or say we’re only dreaming…”_

Miller chuckled. _Fool,_ he chided himself. _Getting light-hearted and dizzy-headed over a Smurf a few years younger than yourself. Where has all your sense gone?_

Right out the window, he supposed, along with his previous desire to settle down with a Smurf just as sensible as he was. It was far too late to get any of that back, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He went back to the village to search for his friend. “Dreamy?” Miller called. He didn’t see him anywhere.

“Hiya, Miller- whoops!”

Miller turned, reaching out just in time to catch Clumsy before the Smurf toppled into him. “Hey, Clumsy,” he replied, steadying him. “Oh, have you seen Dreamy?”

“Umm…” Clumsy thought, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “He was over by Gardener’s flowerbeds just a minute ago. He said somethin’ about finding the perfect flower to go with blue stripes.”

Miller glanced up at his hat, set apart from the normal Smurf hat by the several thin blue lines. He smiled. “Thanks a lot, Clumsy.”

“Any time,” the affable Smurf replied.

Miller walked over to Gardener’s mushroom on the outskirts of the village, but Dreamy wasn’t there. When he asked Gardener about it, the mild-mannered Smurf directed him to the docks.

When Miller arrived, it was to find a large crowd gathered around the dock where the S. S. Smurf II was tied. Maneuvering his way through the throng, he spied his friend standing beside Hefty, Smurfette, Brainy, and Papa in front of the long plank connecting the ship to the dock.

“Dreamy!” Miller called out. He waved, catching the sailor’s eye.

Dreamy’s face immediately lit up, and he ran towards Miller. “There you are,” he exclaimed brightly. “Here, these are for you!!” He handed Miller a bouquet of dark blue flowers. Like Clumsy had mentioned, they matched the stripes on his hat.

Miller immediately heard a snigger from Jokey as his face turned bright red. What _was_ it about that whimsical Smurf that made him make a fool of himself?!

He stammered something intelligent like, “I, um, uh, thanks,” and took the flowers.

“...oh!” He handed Dreamy the flowers he’d picked earlier. “Th-these are for you.”

Stammering? What next?

Dreamy’s smile got wider. “Thanks a lot, Miller! Come with me and you can help me pick out a place in my mushroom for them!” Without waiting for an answer, he took Miller by the hand and ran with him away from the docks.

“But don’t you have to leave?”

They stopped behind Farmer’s house at the edge of the village. Nosmurf would bother them here.

Dreamy shrugged. “This is Marco we’re smurfing for. He’s tough; besides, Cupid mentioned that you had something to tell me.”

Miller was speechless. Of _course_ Cupid would do that; he suspected that the matchmaker had known about his feelings for Dreamy long before Miller himself did. It was one of the things Cupid was good at, and he took advantage of it every time.

“Miller?” Dreamy prompted, and Miller shook himself. “Right. Yes. I do have that.”

He took a deep breath. “Dreamy, you’re silly, and carefree, and your head is always in the clouds- you’re the complete opposite of me in every possible way. Twenty years ago, when I met you, I couldn’t even begin to think of a reason that I’d be your friend, much less fall in love with you.”

Dreamy covered his mouth with a small gasp.

“I don’t know when that changed,” Miller continued, “but when I realized I knew that it was far too late to keep quiet about it. I’ve been planning this for a few months now.”

“Wh-what?” Dreamy whispered.

“I want to sing to you,” Miller said plainly. “May I?”

Dreamy nodded silently.

Miller smiled.

_“You got to leave me now, you got to go alone/You got to chase a dream, one that's all your own/Before it slips away_

_When you're flyin' high, take my heart along/I'll be the harmony to every lonely song/That you learn to play_

_When you're soarin' through the air/I'll be your solid ground/Take every chance you dare/I'll still be there_

_When you come back down_

_When you come back down.”_

Miller reached for Dreamy’s hand, then paused, looking up at him. “May I take your hand?”

In response, Dreamy took both hands and held them.

 _“I'll keep lookin' up,”_ Miller continued, _“waitin' your return/My greatest fear will be that you will crash and burn/And I won't feel your fire_

_I'll be the other hand that always holds the line/Connectin' in between your sweet heart and mine/I'm strung out on that wire.”_

Taking a chance, he started dancing, spinning Dreamy around. _“And I'll be on the other end, to hear you when you call/Angel, you were born to fly, and if you get too high, I'll catch you when you fall/I'll catch you when you fall.”_

Dreamy moved closer, turning the slow spinning into a sort of waltz. Miller repositioned his hands to accommodate this.

_“Your memory's the sunshine every new day brings/I know the sky is calling/Angel, let me help you with your wings_

_When you're soarin' through the air/I'll be your solid ground/Take every chance you dare/I'll still be there/When you come back down.”_

He pulled back, gazing into Dreamy’s eyes. _“Take every chance you dare, I'll still be there/When you come back down/When you come back down.”_

Dreamy’s eyes were brimming with tears, so Miller wiped them away. “I love you,” he said.

Dreamy sniffed, a wobbly smile appearing on his face. “Miller…”

“Yes, angel?”

Dreamy giggled, blushing at the new nickname. “I love you too.”

“You do?”

“I was trying to be subtle about it,” Dreamy said, trying to hold back laughter, “when I took you on that carpet ride.”

“Oh.” Miller felt silly. “Sorry.”

Dreamy’s laughter escaped. “Don’t apologize, silly,” he said in between chuckles. “You’re sensible, and down-to-earth, and that’s okay. That’s _why_ I love you.”

“Hey, Dreamy!”

Miller and Dreamy both looked up to see Hefty poking his head around the mushroom.

“Papa says it’s time to go,” the Smurf said. He glanced between the two. “And I think I owe Cupid a few smurfberries.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hefty and Cupid DEFINITELY made a bet on when Miller would confess.


End file.
